Crecen tan rapido
by Sakery-chan
Summary: Mexico quiere llevar a su hijo Baja california a conocer a Rusia quien lleva a su hijo Moscu pero ¿que encontraran en su camino? ¿quien dijo que era facil?-pronto entenderán por que el titulo-mal sumary pero denle una oportunidad-2 Oc


Habia una ves una niña bebio un poco de agua de drenaje y vomito y ¡asi nacio esta historia ! disfrutenla

hetalia no me pertenece(ya quisiera yo)le pertenece a su respectivo autor

datos

**baja california-fernando -apodo-pancho**-un chico de buen corazon y amable aunque puede ser un poco tsundere,es muy timido,serio y frio con los desconocidos pero cuando lo conocen a fondo puede ser infantil y alegre-aparencia-cabello castaño,ojos avellana y un rulo igual al de italia

**mexico-jose-el papa de baja california y de sus demas hermanos y tiene una relacion amorosa con rusia**

* * *

Jose Emiliano no podia estar mas aburrido paso toda la tarde haciendo documentos y trabajos solo por que su estupido jefe que ni de chiste tenia con ese copetoon se le haya olvidado y tenia que hacerlos el mismo.

ya extrañaba a su Ruso con quien justo en ese momento hablaba en telefono diciendo lo tipico de una pareja

-Te extraño Mexico

-yo tambien te extraño mi ruso

-lo lamento Mexico pero la llamada esta cortando por favor puedes venir aquí, Ivan te extraña

-Clarines que lo hare solo espera mi Ruso, tu cuelga primero

-tu cuelga primero

-tu cuelga primero

-tu cuelga primero

-no, tu cuel-

-YA SOLO CUELGA-esa era la voz de su querido hijo Baja california quien le pidio que se podia quedar en su casa ya que tuvo un pelea con su otro gemelo baja california del sur y se queria desahogar con su querido ''padre'' ,el era un chico castaño ojos color almendra y piel color canela pero un poco mas palida y con un chistoso Rulo sobresaliendo. tenia parencia de un niño de 14 años o adolecente.

-''sigh'' Bye Ivan pero solo espera prometo que ire oye por cierto, ¿acaso tu hijo Moscu esta soltero...que bueno pues le tengo una pequeña pareja 'tonces...ta bueno te veo alli con tu hijo-Dijo medico cortando la llamada

-¿que pasa?-pregunto su hijo distraido en la TV sentado en el sofa comiendo tacos

-levántate de alli hijo mio que te consegui una pareja-afirmo México dedicandole una sonrisa picara a su hijo

-am ok...un momento...¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!-dijo escupiendo toda la soda de su boca

-Solo levántate y arréglate mientras pienso una forma de ir a Rusia-dijo mientras su ''hijo'' ruborizado daba pasos tímidamente a su cuarto a cambiarse ,admitia que se veia adorable sonrojado seguro que Moscu le gustara, a decir verdad Moscu era un buen chico aunque un poco posesivo y brusco pero muy amable y de buen corazon y de seguro cuando vea a su hijo se le caera la baba aun asi no dejara su papel de padre protector bueno pero no hay que pensar en eso ahora una forma de ir con su Rusia.

lo unico que lo separaban era ese mentado océano y no podia ir volando ya que cada aeropuerto de mexico a rusia se cancelo asi que cuando comia uno de sus deliciosos tacos se le ocurrio una idea que puede ser muy arriesgada pero todo por su ruso haria lo que sea y esa idea era..

''Ir a carro pasando sobre el gringo tarea nada facil pero irse hacia canada pidiendole 2 boletos hacia inglaterra ya que sabia que el gringo lo iba a seguir y asi lo iba a confundir y luego compra boletos a Rusia y BAAM seria abrasado y besado por su Rusiaito ¿que iba a salir mal?

que equivocado estaba

-abróchate bien francisco mijo-dijo poniendose su cinturon

-¿po'que apa?-pregunto su hijo poniendose su cinturon

-por esto-dijo acelerando mientras huía de estados unidos quien al saber que pasaba alli lo acosaba ademas justo en ese momento se encontraba persiguiendolo en su auto

**en canada**

Mattwet williams conocido como la representacion de canada recibio una llamada de su amigo mexico y ahora tenia 2 boletos en la mano y en la otra kumajiro con un pescado y esperaba en un banco mientras miraba por los otros lados

-¿me pregunto donde estara?-dijo apretando mas al osito quien se quejaba

de pronto se escucharon unos carros acelerando y antes de darse cuenta ya no tenia los boletos y al fijarse observo a mexico en un auto con una mano levantada agarrando

-GRACIAS CANADA-grito desde lejos Mexico seguido por estados unidos

-HAHAHAHA ALLI VA EL HERO-dijo su hermano acelerando mas dejando a su otro hermano shockeado y un profundo silencio

-creo...creo que deberia tomar menos jarabe de arce hehehehe-rio nerviosamente canada mientras le salia una gotita estilo anime

-¿quien eres?

**en inglaterra**

Mexico y su hijo Fernando bajaron del auto cuando perdieron de vista a E.U pero estaban seguros que no iba a ser la ultima vez que lo verían, estaban en la casa de los kirklands, tragaron saliva sabian como eran ellos crueles y algo sadicos pero solo iban por unos boletos seria muy rapido ademas tenian proteccion bueno si asi se le llama casualmente encontraron a sus 2 chihuahuas en sus maletas y los usaran en caso de que el dragon de gales o nessie los atacara ya que aparencia adorable tenian pero buenos con los desconocidos uuf si vieran las marcas de E.U

baja california fue el que toco el timbre esperaron muy nerviosos hasta que abrieron la puerta pero puro alivio era Sealand quien abrio asi que escondieron a sus ''armas''

-Hola pequeño soy mexico y este es mi hijo pancho,acaso esta tu hermano inglaterra-pregunto dulcemente Jose y se fijo por primera ves que su hijo era muy bajo ya que parecia 5 centímetros mas alto que Peter

-si aqui esta mi idiota hermano-dijo bruscamente Peter haciéndose de lado dejandolos pasar.

al entrar ya se murieron de miedo alli estaban sus demas hermanos,escocia fumando sentado en un sofa,los gemelos irlandeses viendo TV y gales alimentando su dragon y al fin inglaterra con cara cansada con la mano extendida con los boletos.

-aqui estan-dijo,Fernando noto que su voz sonaba ronca

-gra..gracias-dijo mexico nerviso al notar que los hermanos de inglaterra los miraban fijamente

baja california hubiera deseado tener a su hermano gemelo baja california del sur ya que normalmente el siempre lo defendia y ademas juntandose los dos eran fuertes o tal vez hubiera deseado que todos sus hermanos estuvieran alli

-mmm que hace este rulo-pregunto inocentemente sealand jalando del rulo de Fernando quien se puso rojo

los hermanos de inglaterra se pusieron rigidos al ver como Pancho gemia y se ponia muy _**uke**_si japon y hungria estuvieran alli gritarían ''_moeeeeee'' o 'kawaiii''_ hasta los mellizos lo grabaron pero poco les duro el gusto cuando inglaterra le dio un manotazo al niño que hizo que soltara el rulo

las demas personas como inglaterra tambien estaban muy rojos pero asi empezo la discucion

-Bueno me olvide presentarme soy el gran imperio de sealand me van a reconocer-pregunto Sealand poniendo cara de cachorro

-BLODDY HELL PETER COMPORTATE

-HAHAHA mira como se ve-exclamo irlanda mirando el video

-hehehe y si le jalamos del rulo-dijo escocia

-chicos tranquilos-era irlanda del norte tratando de ser neutral

-''sigh'' les recomiendo que se vallan -dijo gales

lo que menos que canta un gallo fueron al aeropuerto

**despues del vuelo donde habia gritos,hombres gordos,acosadoras al fin llegaron a Rusia**

Rusia y Mexico se besaban y abrasaban mientras veian a sus ''hijos'' con unas sonrisas viendo como se veian los 2 pequeños

Moscu y baja california

baja california estaba rojo,debia admitir que ERA EL HOMBRE MAS GUAPO QUE HABIA VISTO EN SU VIDA,su cabello plateado igual a rusia pero azachable y ojos violetas con un brillo calido y en vez de su padre,Moscu no tenia aura oscura en cambio tenia una tierna sonrisa

Moscu tambien esta rojo lo que estaba viendo era UN ANGEL unos gigantes ojos avellana con un toque inocente unas facciones muy lindasun cabello igual de azachable pero castaño y piel color canela

-ho...hola soy fernando y tu

-soy Andrei

-Crecen tan rapido-murmuraron Rusia y Mexico

esto va ser una cita interesante

* * *

muy corto ¿no? prometo hacer una segunda parte si quieren

PANCHO-apodo de francisco

hagan reviews su quieren segundo capitulo

**proximo capitulo-''la cita''**

REVIEWS POR FAVOR PIDO OPINIONES POR FIIIIS O VOY A LLORAR XD


End file.
